Various types of attraction boards are available and among the more common are those having a plurality of parallel tracks having rails between the tracks with the rails forming upwardly extending lower lips at the bottom of each track and a downwardly extending upper lip at the top of each track. Panels bearing numbers or letters thereon to be displayed can be arranged on the attraction board to spell out words or show numerals, such as prices or the like. In some cases, the attraction board and figure panels are partially transparent and are fitted with a back light such that the board and the text formed by the assembled figure panels is visible at night and present a brighter appearance during the daylight hours.
To change the figure panels on an attraction board having a plurality of tracks, it is customary to use a tool having a suction cup and an extended arm. The suction cup is attached to a figure panel and raised to the desired track with the upper edge of the figure panel fitted under the downwardly extending upper lip. Thereafter, the lower edge of the figure panel is moved across the upwardly extending lower edge of the track, and the suction cup released. The figure panel will then be retained between the upwardly extending lower lip and the downwardly extending upper lip of the track.
It is frequently desirable, however, to display enlarged figures on an attraction board. For example, it is desirable to display sales prices in enlarged numerals. Prior to the present invention, however, no adequate solution has been available for providing enlarged figures on an attraction board having a plurality of tracks. Enlarged figures have been attached to such attraction boards by printing the figures on panels which have lengths which would span two or more tracks. To install such figure panels on an attraction board, the upper end of a panel is fitted under the downwardly extending lip of an upper track and the lower end of the panel is fitted under the upwardly extending lip of a lower track, and the midsection of the panel is arched over the rails which are spanned by the enlarged panel.
Such prior art figure panels cannot be installed by an installer standing on the ground using an elongated tool with a suction cup at one end as previously described. To install such panels, an installer is required to climb a ladder and manually bend the enlarged panel to fit it under the upper and lower lips of the appropriate tracks.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an attraction board which can receive figure panels sized for a single track, or sized to span two or more tracks, and which can be installed by an installer standing on the ground using a tool having an extended arm and suction cup at the end thereof.